The co-op gamer
by Fireburner267
Summary: This is going to be a gamer fanfic that has multipule gamers that work together
1. Pro-log

Reminder i don't own the characters in rwby just the the characters I create here is my book now

"Yelling"

"Thinking"

"Talking"

"Game notifications"

Also spoilers if you haven't watched season 3

Cody"Where am I why is everything black where is..."

Cody"Why is the a white screen in front of me. It has words on it let's read."

"Welcome player one you are now known as the gamer."

Cody"What I am the gamer the last thing I Remember is saving that bank and the people in it. Maybe it will tell me more if I continue reading..."

"You have been sent here because of a brave act you did don't die this time or it will likely be permanent"

Cody"Wait a minute player one is there more than one player."

"Yes there is look to your right"

Looks to his right sees 3 other people

??? "Hi what is your name mine is Aaron greenhorn"

Cody "Aaron do you not recognize me Cody j. cobalt"

Aaron "sup dude it has been awhile huh do you know what is going on."

Cody "Yes have you ever read one of those gamer fanfics."

Aaron "no so what is going on right now"

Cody "You have a lot to learn basically our lives have been turned into a video game"

??? "Hi Cody do you remember me Aidan. So we are in a video game so infinite respawns right"

Cody "Did you not read the start screen it says there will likely be no more lives"

Aidan " Then how is are life a game then."

Cody "we will be given a leveling system from one of the rpgs most likely and a hammer space better know as a inventory and trust me we will be needing it most anywhere we go"

"You have gained 3 intelligence points freeing up 3 free skill points"

Cody "I just got 3 free points because we are in the start screen"

??? "Why is it you are so lucky Cody by the remember me jay"

Cody "Been awhile jay what's up."

Jay "Nothing much any way so this is an rpg with no respawn system"

Cody "Basically yes only difference is that the skills aren't pre set what you can come up with may become an attack" (AN: hint hint viewers I need some ideas for that)

Cody "now lets all click yes"

All 4 click the check mark

Cody "system where are you sending me and my old childhood friends our do i not get to know"

"For actually asking you are going to remnant if you know what that is"

Cody "... guys we have a problem"

The guys " What"

Cody "we are going to rwby"

Jay and Aidan "... Wait WHAT"

Aaron "???"

Aaron "what is that"

Cody "do you remember roster teeth production"

Aaron "Yea the made rvb right"

Aidan " they also made made rwby"

Jay "it was cool and funny until it takes a left turn"

Cody "bad jay no puns on volume 3 that was a sad volume"

Aaron "What is he talking about"

Cody "we will tell you later make sure you all take the tutorial if the is one"

"For making a smart statement you get your smartphone to come with you good luck"

Everyone hit the check mark on take tutorial

Okay verbal/mental commands

The 3 other gamers "what does it mean by verbal/mental commands"

Cody "it means your preferred way to do things. I am going mental so people don't think I am crazy. What about you guys"

Other three's response "good point"

"Let's get started here we go first part think open menu"

Everyone opens there menu

"Good this is where you will do many things that involve your ability. To make this clear this is not your semblances."

Cody "so this isn't our semblances"

Lets look at your stats to open stats menu think stats

All four "stats"

Cody j. Cobalt

Race: yet to be chosen

Title: the gamer

Class: not chosen

Lvl:1 xp:0/100

Hp :100/100

Ap:?/100

Mp:100/100

Hpr: 2pm

Apr:2pm

Mpr;3pm

Str 5(strength: strength personal carry space also somewhat affects your speed when over equipment weight limits)

Dex 5(dexterity: speed accuracy and attack speed if high enough effects damage)

Vit 5( vitality: heath and aura capacity and stamina for physical activity and heath regeneration rate)

Int 5(intellect: your smarts the ability to see the opportunities presented and mana capacity)

Wis 5(wisdom: your ability to do puzzles or your mana regeneration rate as well as aura)

Luc 5(luck: what are the chances literally.)

Char 5(charisma: your ability to lie ,chat ,barter ,and to get what you want.)

Stat points: 13 (free stats points you get from leveling up)

Cody "huh 13 stat points so we should start with 10 each"

Cody "guys who wants to be what set up"

Aaron "I'll be the mage"

Aidan "tank"

Jay " assassin"

Cody "Deadpool"

Everyone just stares at me

Aaron "really dude"

Cody " yea tons of hp regeneration, dexterity, charisma, and luck"

Every one face palms

Cody "what"

Aidan "okay spend your points in the appropriate areas"

Cody j. Cobalt

Race: yet to be chosen

Title: the gamer

Class:Deadpool

(bonus regeneration for hp and ap •2)

Lvl:1 xp:0/100

Hp :100/500

Ap:?/500

Mp:100/100

Hpr: 40pm

Apr:4pm

Mpr;3pm

Str 5

Dex 10

Vit 10

Int 5

Wis 5

Luc 6

Char 7

Stat points:0

"Let's chose your race you can randomizes it or think one of the supernatural beings traits will unlock later except for the bare bones trait"

Cody " hey guys are you done"

The others "yes"

Cody "do you see the screen for races"

Others "yes"

Cody "pick different races so we aren't weak to the same thing

Others "Kay"

Cody "What to be hmmmm"

Aidan "rhino"

Jay "panther"

Aaron "I'm confused"

Cody "I don't know"

Cody "think of a race that would be good with magic"

Aaron "elf"

Cody "dragon?"

Others "why are you asking us it is your life"

Cody "dragon"

Cody j. Cobalt

Race: dragon

Title: the gamer

Class:Deadpool

(bonus regeneration for hp and ap •2)

Lvl:1 xp:0/100

Hp :100/500

Ap:?/500

Mp:100/100

Hpr: 20pm

Apr:2•2pm

Mpr;3pm

Str 5

Dex 10

Vit 10

Int 5

Wis 5

Luc 6

Char 7

Stat points:0

"Now that that is over with let's go to your infinite storage think inventory. "

Cody "inventory"

I look at the screen in front of me there is a smartphone 5 health potions and 5 mana potions and a Beretta 9 mm and 9 total 9 round clips for it.

"Let's build you guys some weapons now"

Cody "but I have a weapon"

"Would you like to trade it in for an extra one"

Cody "yes ammo to"

"You have 4 available weapon slots"

Cody "what is the normal slot count and how many dose a mecha-shift count as"

The normal is 2 and a mecha-shift counts as as many forms it can take

Cody "2 mecha-shifting desert Eagles that turn into katanas made of steel or better that shoot dust and fire, wind, water,and electric dust ammo with mags.

And back holster for sword form and side holsters for gun mode."

"Okay that should be in your inventory when you look next"

Cody "hey guys do you have your weapons figured out yet if so what are they mine are iconic mecha-shifting weapons that are katana desert eagles."

They all face palm and say "so a Deadpool/rwby weapon but only one"

Cody "Who said that. I traded a gun I had on me"

Others "why did you have one on you"

Cody "because I always have to be able to defend myself in case of emergency's"

Others "but how did you get 2 extra slots"

Cody "Gunpowder weaponry and 9 mags of 9 mm apparently count as 2 extra slots and (opens inventory) 12 mags of dusts of choice."

Aidan "rocket launcher mace"

Jay "dagger silenced 9 mm pistol"

Aaron "I can't decide"

Cody "get a mecha-shifting weapon"

Jay "make a gun mode"

Aidan "make a magic staff mode"

Aaron "but it asks what element of dust for staff and bullets as well as caliber."

Cody "what have you shot before and for staff what element do you want to specialize in for magic"

Aaron "earth magic m16"

Cody "then chose those as your weapon choice"

Aaron "kay I got it" (shows it to us)

Great now onto skills please think skills

Cody "skills"

Gamers mind- (passive)(max)incapable of falling victim to mental illness and illusions.

Gamers body-(passive) (max)no minor wound is ever permanent and scars can be left for decoration if user choses if you lose an arm it's gone if fatal then the largest piece will be what fix's its self.

Dead pool- (passive) (lvl1)if limbs head etc get cut off it regenerates. no recoil with desert eagles if 2 are equipped. -1% recoil 100%regrowth

I wear red-(passive) (lvl1)if wearing red you have a chance to not get the bleed effect.-1% chance for bleeding effect

Pain desensitization-(passive) (lvl1) you take -2% less damage and are 25% more dense to pain

Ambidextrous- can use both hands on different things

Dragon traits/

Heat sense- (active)(lvl1)(200 mana per min)allows you to sense heat and the amount and direction

Heat immunity-(passive) (max) heat doesn't affect you. Fire can still burn you

Locked-unlock for more info (to unlock level up every 25 lvls to unlocked)

Locked-unlock for more info (to unlock level up every 25 lvls to unlocked)

Locked-unlock for more info (to unlock level up every 25 lvls to unlocked)

"Now onto titles think title and it will show you your titles

Cody "title"

The gamer- no effects

The hero- you got it in your last life for being a hero and saving people at the bank when you died by shooting the robber and taking 3 shots for someone else.60% damage when in a party protecting someone.

Cody "is everyone past the title screen or at it and if we get separated meet in patch"

Cody "can you tell us when in the story line we will be at"

"You will spawn in 2 months before the "death" of summer you will have a quest to save summer she will be in patch for 1 and a 1/2 months and I can't tell you more about your location other than you will be a 1/2 month journey with no stops other than the occasional grim"

Now let's customize your characters

Cody "Kay guys we will be there 2 months before summer dies so let's count the days 1st off,2nd off make you characters about 5 years old. I am gonna go in Ruby's classes."

Others "why "

Cody "so we can go with the canon story a little."

Now to open friends list think friends same for quests or options and party

To make friends with a player send friend invite for party send party invite

Quest complete

Tutorial

Rewards

1500 experience points per step, weapons, Dust ammo, 12 magazines for desert eagle, Side holster's for desert eagle •2, Back holsters for katana like the one in Deadpool, 2500 Lien

Level up, level up, level up.

Cody j. Cobalt

Race: dragon

Title: the gamer

Class:Deadpool

(bonus regeneration for hp and ap •2)

Lvl:3 xp:0/3100

Hp :500/500

Ap:?/500

Mp:100/100

Hpr: 20pm

Apr:2•2 pm

Mpr;3pm

Str 5

Dex 10

Vit 10

Int 5

Wis 5

Luc 6

Char 7

Stat points:30

Skills

Gamers mind- (passive)(max)incapable of falling victim to mental illness and illusions.

Gamers body-(passive) (max)no minor wound is ever permanent and scars can be left for decoration if user choses if you lose an arm it's gone if fatal then the largest piece will be what fix's its self.

Dead pool- (passive) (lvl1)if limbs head etc get cut off it regenerates. no recoil with desert eagles if 2 are equipped. -1% recoil 100%regrowth

I wear red-(passive) (lvl1)if wearing red you have a chance to not get the bleed effect.-1% chance for bleeding effect

Pain desensitization-(passive) (lvl1) you take -2% less damage and are 25% more dense to pain

Ambidextrous- can use both hands on different things

Dragon traits/

Heat sense- (active)(lvl1)(200 mana per min)allows you to sense heat and the amount and direction

Heat immunity-(passive) (max) heat doesn't affect you. Fire can still burn you

Locked-unlock for more info (to unlock level up every 25 lvls to unlocked)

Locked-unlock for more info (to unlock level up every 25 lvls to unlocked)

Locked-unlock for more info (to unlock level up every 25 lvls to unlocked)


	2. Chapter 1

Third person POV

We pop into the world of remnant and I see all the others to my left

Cody "sup guys"

Others "sup"

Cody "let's level up"

Others "okay"

Cody j. Cobalt

Race: dragon

Title: the hero

60% damage when in a party protecting someone.

Class:Deadpool

(bonus regeneration for hp and ap •2)

Lvl:3 xp:0/3100

Hp :500/500

Ap:?/500

Mp:100/100

Hpr: 20 pm

Apr: 2•2 pm

Mpr:3 pm

Str 5

Dex 10

Vit 10

Int 5

Wis 5

Luc 6

Char 7

Stat points:30

Cody "and done"

Cody j. Cobalt

Race: dragon

Title: the hero

60% damage when in a party protecting someone.

Class:Deadpool

(bonus regeneration for hp and ap •2)

Lvl:3 xp:0/3100

Hp :500/1000

Ap:?/1000

Mp:100/1000

Hpr: 15•2 pm

Apr:5•2 pm

Mpr:6 pm

Str 10

Dex 10

Vit 15

Int 15

Wis 8

Luc 10

Char 10

Stat points:0

Cody "ok guys I'll invite you to a party"

Others "okay"

Cody "party invite Aaron,Aidan,jay

Others "party invite accept"

Cody "let's get on the role uuummm which way"

Sorry forgot to tell you turn Minimap on in your options

Cody " Kay guys Minimap is in our options let's turn it on

Aaron "that will take up part of our hud leaving us unable to see that area only one of us should chose it"

Cody "should I do it since I have heat sense for short bursts

Everyone "yea"

Cody "options, enable Minimap"

"Your Minimap is in you bottom corner of your hud

Cody "let's go to nowhere Ville"

Others "why"

Cody "there is no objective on map hold on let me take a look at quests"

Cody "quest"

You have one available quest

Save summer rose in 2 months

Secondary keep Taiyang from leaving the house without a weapon

Rewards

Money,a place to stay ,enrollment at signal, change in the plot ,progression of the plot, possibly a mentor,

Secret objectives

Secret objectives

Secret objectives

Would yo like to track main objective

Yes. No.

Cody "yes"

Minimap is pointing north

Cody " north ward we go"

Others "okay"

10 minutes later

Aaron "guys what the fuck is that"

We all look

Cody "it was only a matter of time"

Looks at health 800/1000

Aidan "for real only 10 minutes"

Jay "sorry I was thinking of what I was going to do to cinder when we catch her"

Aaron " what's that got anything to do with it"

Aidan "they follow negative emotions"

Aaron "oooo well my fault to I was thinking of my family and how much I miss them

Cody "Kay now let's stop chatting and fights if you stare really hard at it and observe it we should ge a skill observe

Beowolf •6

Lvl 5

Hp? 200/200

Mp:?

Alpha Beowolf

Lvl 9

Hp 1000/1000

Mp:500/500

Armor: 150

Mp: 500/500

Cody "you 2 work on the alpha before he calls in more jay your with me keep the Beowolves away from them leave them with the alpha Aaron remember that you are rear support with magic"

I start a run and gun method with my 2 desert eagles. I have wind in the left and fire in the right the first 2 shots hit there mark on the first Beowolf causing a big explosion to do 150 damage and the impact did 50 I look over and see jay slit the throat of one and empty his clip in the second I turn the gun in my left hand to a katana and duck under a Beowolf paw and cut the arm off and shoot it with the fire desert eagle and it dies turn and fire a shot in a Beowolf that was going for the alpha and switch the sword to a gun and start firing till the clips empty's in the other Beowolves direction all 6 down now I scan for Aaron and Aidan I see them and look at the alpha with observe

Alpha Beowolf

Lvl 9

Hp 500/1000

Armor: 100

Mp:500/500

I fire 2 shots after I reload water and lightning dust

Both hit there mark and fries him doing 200 damage

"I shout to use lightning on it"

And jay fires 2 lightning dust shots at him

Alpha Beowolf

Hp 100/1000

Armor 0

Mp: 500/500

I charge it and cut it in half

Screen pops up

Battle complete

Level up,Level up

Loot: 60 fire dust bullets, 120 lighting dust bullets, 20 water dust bullets, 20 lien

Cody "let's open our menus and level up our levels"

Cody j. Cobalt

Race: dragon

Title: the hero

60% damage when in a party protecting someone.

Class:Deadpool

(bonus regeneration for hp and ap •2)

Lvl:5 xp:0/12200

Hp :800/1000

Ap:?/1000

Mp:100/1000

Hpr: 15•2 pm

Apr:5•2pm

Mpr: 6 pm

Str 10

Dex 10

Vit 15

Int 15

Wis 8

Luc 10

Char 10

Stat points:20

Done

Cody j. Cobalt

Race: dragon

Title: the hero

60% damage when in a party protecting someone.

Class:Deadpool

(bonus regeneration for hp and ap •2)

Lvl:5 xp:0/12200

Hp :800/1000

Ap:?/1000

Mp:100/1000

Hpr: 15•2 pm

Apr:5•2pm

Mpr: 6 pm

Str 10

Dex 20

Vit 15

Int 15

Wis 8

Luc 15

Char 15

Stat points:0

1st POV Cody

It was pretty uneventful for 30 minutes then we found a small recently destroyed village and we remembered village most likely means road and survivors and an excuse for lack of idea for now

We searched the village and found a small child and took them with us

I look at the others profiles while we walk

Aaron greenhorn

Title the betrayed

60% damage when fighting someone who betrayed you

Race: elf

Class: earth mage

Bonus damage with earth based weapons •2 damage

Lvl:4 0/6200

Hp :100/100

Ap:?/100

Mp:1500/1500

Hpr: 2 pm

Apr:30 pm

Mpr: 50 pm

Str 5

Dex 25

Vit 5

Int 20

Wis 20

Luc 5

Char 5

Stat points 0

Aidan greenhorn

Title the betrayed

60% damage when fighting someone who betrayed you

Race: panther

Class: Assassin

Bonus damage for sneak attacks •2 damage

Lvl:4 0/6200

Hp :100/100

Ap:?/100

Mp:100/100

Hpr: 2 pm

Apr:2 pm

Mpr: 3 pm

Str 30

Dex 25

Vit 5

Int 5

Wis 5

Luc 10

Char 5

Stat points 0

Jay Conner

Title the brave

60% damage when fighting someone who has a fear factor

Race: rhino

Class: tank

-60%damage taken when hit plus if vit is 5 hp and ap is 5000

Lvl:4 0/6200

Hp :12500/25000

Ap:?/25000

Mp:100/100

Hpr: 25 pm

Apr: 10 pm

Mpr: 8 pm

Str 25

Dex 5

Vit 25

Int 5

Wis 10

Luc 5

Char 10

Stat points 0

Me "Guys I think I should do the talking"

Jay "why should you do the talking I have plenty of charisma"

Me "look at the profile for me my charisma is higher as well as my luck"

Others "good point"

We follow the road for a few weeks about three with the occasional grim pack. And we arrive we haven't been able to do our stats with the little one around we have a few built up levels and are about to go in to vale to catch a ride to patch. but we need to know how much a bullhead costs. So I am sent to look while they find someone to take care of her just Incase we can't afford four her. I see a person at a booth that says bullhead flights. I walk up and ask how much for a flight to patch for 5 people he says 15,000 lien I go back towards a guy to make it look like I am going back to my dad then turn right and leave and send a pm to the others

Pm "meet me at central avenue crossing bullhead lane with kid if you couldn't find anyone"

All four walk up and I see them and say "it is 15,000 for 5 people"

Others "we have enough thankfully"

Aidan "but we are five we can't buy bullhead tickets"

Me "or can we we say we are going to see family in patch which we are after our village burnt to the ground. "

Others "let's do this"

I put on my hood

We walk up Aaron starts

"We would like to buy 5 bullhead tickets"

Me "we are going to see family in patch after our village was burnt down by grimm"

Shop attendant "I am so sorry for your loss that is 15,000 lien"

4 of us pull out a total of 15,000 and give it to him

And he gives us the tickets and we go and get on it.

2 hours later we are being woken up by the flight attendant to get off.

Me "start walking"

Others "fine"

We arrive at summer and yangs house

Me "hello Taiyang and summer rose it is nice to meet you"

The other 3 gamers "way to let the cat out of the bag"

Me "what it is summer and tai how could I not let them know of are ability's"

Tai "you mean you have your semblances"

Me "no but aren't you guys going to wonder how we know your names?"

Summer "he has a point Tai. So how do you know our names"

The four gamers "say let us come inside and feed Lilly (points to the small girl) and we will tell you"

Tai "can't hurt she looks starving but why don't you"

Me "we will tell inside behind closed doors"

We go inside and send lily to go play with ruby and yang and tell them our abilities and the story from the start of the forest on nothing about rwby itself and say we would like to talk to Ozpin about the rest later. and they look at us with a look of shock.

Taiyang "... so you are a What


	3. Chapter 2

1st POV Cody

Me "so are you done yelling yet"

Tai and summer "no why do you want to see Ozpin you are 5 how do you even know who he is"

Me "I know of the queen and her pawns as well.

I know how your innocent 5 year old lost her arm in a couple years"

Aidan "or how silver eyes upstairs unlocked her latent power in those eyes in a few years"

Tai and summer "how"

Me "it isn't time for you to know you will know when it is time cause I told you it is and your daughters need to live a life like you would raise them I am here to stop you from leaving the house in how many days are left Aaron you were the one who was best with days.

Aaron "month and a half

Me "Kay how do you do it man"

Aaron "it shows you on the timer"

Me "ooo that explains it so you done yelling yet"

Tai "no"

Summer "yes it is obvious you won't tell us anymore until we need to know"

Me "I always knew you were the smart more reasonable one here have a cookie"

Ruby hears cookie and appears and says can "can I have it"

Me "if your mom says yes"

Ruby hugs me

I look at tai he looks even more pissed off

Me "summer what's that face that tai has on right now"

Summer looks "overprotective father sees daughter hugging a boy" my face goes red

Me "ooo crap ruby let go please"

Ruby "o-okay sorry"

Me "bye" runs off

3rd POV

Everyone looks at the spot I was in

Ruby "can I be that fast"

Tai "maybe"

Aidan "definitely"

Jay "why not faster"

Summer "should I go get him"

Others "can you find him"

Summer and tai "he is 4 years old are you not scared for him"

Others "sadly no he's are leader and he's stronger"

Summer and tai "but he's lost his swords"

Aaron "no his guns mecha-shift into swords he has two sheaths for them"

Summer and tai "okay then"

Ruby leaves

Aaron and Aidan "he also has more charisma points than both of us"

Summer and tai "is that why ruby took to him"

Aaron "that or his high luck stat"

Summer and tai "he has a high luck stat"

Jay "yea it works well for his fighting style"

Summer and tai "how does his fighting style involve good luck"

1st POV Cody

So should I go back now. Let's pm Jay.

Pm: "jay ask tai if I am good now"

Pm: "yes"

I make it back after 5 minutes.

Me "sup guys"

Tai "don't touch my daughters Kay"

Me "okay"

Tai "promise me"

Me "won't"

Tai "why"

Aidan "is that why you chose to be 4 instead of 5"

Me "maybe I don't know at that time It was just so she wasn't alone if she gets moved ahead. Also Summer you and Qrow should train ruby to use a scythe once she makes her weapon in signal buy the way at some point I need you to go to vale without telling ruby or yang"

Summer "why"

Me "a dusty old crow or was it a raven needs to save her and yang from 2 Beowolves at ravens barn"

I'll tell you when stay at beacon for a while I know Ozpin won't have a problem if it has a chance to prevents you're death at least and Taiyang don't leave and head after her or you die"

Tai "was that a threat"

Me "no it was a future memory my friend if you both disappear they are left alone for awhile with a dusty old crow"

Tai and summer "okay"

Me "Now if you don't mind us we are gonna sit on the couch and lvl up are stats"

Cody j. Cobalt

Race: dragon

Title: the hero

60% damage when in a party protecting someone.

Class:Deadpool

(bonus regeneration for hp and ap •2)

Lvl:8 xp:90000/97600

Hp :1000/1000

Ap:?/1000

Mp:1000/1000

Hpr: 15•2 pm

Apr:5•2pm

Mpr: 8 pm

Str 10

Dex 20

Vit 15

Int 15

Wis 10

Luc 15

Char 15

Stat points:30

Me "done"

Cody j. Cobalt

Race: dragon

Title: the hero

60% damage when in a party protecting someone.

Class:Deadpool

(bonus regeneration for hp and ap •2)

Lvl:8 xp:90000/97600

Hp :1000/2000

Ap:?/2000

Mp:1000/1000

Hpr: 35•2 pm

Apr:5•2pm

Mpr: 8 pm

Str 15

Dex 20

Vit 35

Int 15

Wis 10

Luc 15

Char 20

Stat points:0

Me "There we go"

I decided to look at the others profiles

Aidan greenhorn

Title the betrayed

60% damage when fighting someone who betrayed you

Race: panther

Class: Assassin

Bonus damage for sneak attacks •2 damage

Lvl:7 0/49,600

Hp :100/1000

Ap:?/1000

Mp:100/100

Hpr: 15 pm

Apr:2 pm

Mpr: 3 pm

Str 40

Dex 35

Vit 15

Int 5

Wis 5

Luc 10

Char 5

Stat points 0

Jay Conner

Title the brave

60% damage when fighting someone who has a fear factor

Race: rhino

Class: tank

-60%damage taken when hit plus if vit is 5 hp and ap is 5000

Lvl:7 0/49,600

Hp :25000/25000

Ap:?/25000

Mp:100/100

Hpr: 25 pm

Apr: 10 pm

Mpr: 8 pm

Str 35

Dex 15

Vit 25

Int 5

Wis 10

Luc 15

Char 10

Stat points 0

Aaron greenhorn

Title the betrayed

60% damage when fighting someone who betrayed you

Race: elf

Class: earth mage

Bonus damage with earth based weapons

Lvl:7 0/49,600

Hp :100/1000

Ap:?/1000

Mp:1500/2500

Hpr: 15 pm

Apr:50 pm

Mpr: 70 pm

Str 5

Dex 25

Vit 15

Int 30

Wis 30

Luc 5

Char 5

Stat points 0

Me "so they still lack a person who has high charisma for there half of the 2 man team I mean the tank has some points in it but not a lot I'll talk with him later"

Me "hey guys you like our current set up"

Them "yes to bad who ever has the highest charisma out of jay and Aaron gets to put some points in it next level. We need someone in year 2 of signal Academy to be a talker so you can get along with yang and make friends"

Jay "that would be me then huh"

Me "yea the other 2 have no charisma points added to theirs"

Jay "Kay I'll do it next"

Me "travel in pairs while we are here jay you and Aaron. Aidan your with me"

Aaron and Aidan "why do I got to go with the slow poke"

Me "because you are both glass cannons I regenerate quickly 42 minutes for full regeneration 21 for half

And tank over here has more health than all of us combined"

Aaron "good point"

Aidan "but I want to be on a team with my brother"

Me "you will be in a few years in signal"

Aidan "okay"

3rd POV

Little did they know they were being watched by summer and tai

Summer "so what should we do"

Tai "you want to get Ozpin too right"

I mean if what they said is true then the tank as they called him can survive a few bullets but why did he say health"

Summer "do they not have auras yet"

Tai "it would make since"too

Summer "yea they are just 5 and 4 year olds"

Tai "summer take them to see Ozpin on your way to retrieve your mission from Oz in a month or so"

Summer "Kay"

1 month and a half later

1st POV Cody

Nothing has really happened we've been staying here at the rose residence for a while here comes summer

Summer "hello Cody I'd like to take you and the others with me to go see Ozpin for a mission."

I get a pm from Aaron

Pm Aaron "it is time she disappears for a week and doesn't come back"

Me "that works it is time to disappear tell tai you are going on a mission. Aaron round up the others with a pm have them meet us."

Aaron "where at"

Summer "in front of the house"

Pm to Aaron "make sure they bring some stuff for a while tell them it is time"

Aaron "okay done"

Me "let's go get our guns Aaron"

Aaron "Kay"

Summer see you outside

I grab my stuff from upstairs

2 empty mecha-shifting katana's, 3 mags of fire dust ammo, 3 mags of wind dust ammo, 3 mags of water dust ammo, 3 mags of lightning dust ammo, my smartphone, 100 fire dust ammo,100 lighting dust ammo, 100 water dust ammo, 100 wind dust ammo, and my scroll.

(An: If your wondering where the ammo came from he went to dust till dawn for some ammo with summer and the others.)

He walks down stairs and out the door and everyone is standing there talking jay has armor and mace on Aaron has his staff on his back Aidan has his dagger on his side and I have my desert eagles in the holster with red doting the holsters and my sword sheaths in my inventory.

Summer says let's go now and gives a call and we see a bullhead land near by and we run to it and get in and sit.

2 and a 1/2 hours later

We hop off of the bullhead and go inside of beacon and up to the tower

Me "hello Ozpin"

Observe

Ozpin

Hp:???

Mp:???

Ap:???

Title: the legendary hunter

Ozpin "hello how do to know my name child"

Me "I don't know wizard"

Ozpin "so you work for the Salem then when did she start hiring 4 year olds"

Me "I don't work for the Salem but others do and others have plans for summers next mission send someone other than stqr Ozpin"

Ozpin "and why would I listen to a 4 year old"

Me "because I know you need to have hunters kill Grimm so Salem doesn't succeed in killing all life on earth I know you reincarnate once you die and that you don't have access to the magic you used to"

Ozpin "how did you know that"

Me "because the people of this time don't have there pools unlocked anymore it was generally genetics that stop them from having it but it gave them stronger aura to help them survive hits"

Ozpin "you are smart for a 4 year old"

The three kids behind us "hey you forget about something here"

Me "ooo yea sorry forgot the main reason we came keep summer at beacon for 2 days or until one of us tell you otherwise personally"

Ozpin "fine"

Me "thank you not a word to tai act like she left for a mission and she was supposed to be back by now"

Ozpin "why may I ask"

Me "we are from another world where your world is just a tv show and this show is centered around 4 people who enrolled in your school and try to stop the bad guys but keep failing because something stops them. I am here to make sure nothing stops them. And beacon doesn't burn to the ground"

Ozpin "Kay but who should I send"

Me "why not my team"

Ozpin "you don't have a team"

Me "yes I do it is the 5 year olds behind me"

Ozpin " I doubt 5 year olds can do a hunters job"

All of the team "we all have an ability called the gamer have you ever played an rpg"

Ozpin nods

Me "Good then I don't have to explain much we have a leveling system, hp bar, and mana bar. We also have a aura bar but our aura is locked"

I nod and Aidan chops my arm off taking away 500 damage and taking my arm off

Hp: 2500/3000

Summer grabs her weapon and points it at Aidan

And Ozpin spits out his coffee. But then they noticed there is no blood and I have half my arm back and I am yelling at the wound to heal all ready.

Me "I told you to cut bellow the shirt sleeves"

Ozpin looks at me "that's what you're worried about is the shirt not the arm"

Me "what do you mean"

I show him my entire arm has grown back

Ozpin "so you don't have aura and your arm grew back more than any regeneration semblances ever could you are telling the truth."

Me "just to tell the truth they can't grow there arm back it's my class that lets me do that they recover from fatal strikes but take an arm and they lose the arm. Give them a small nick with a sword it heals but arms for some reason are excluded the rest of our bodies regenerate. Still not are arms though but I armored there arms up when the tank here went to get armor since we don't have aura yet"

Ozpin "you'll make a great leader for a team"

Me "this is my team"

Me "Aaron is the smartest one. But he doesn't know a lot about remnant's enemy's so till I catch him up he isn't ready for making plans on the fly. That would be my job. Me and jay have the best luck stat out of all of us so a 50% chance for them is 75% for us. "

Ozpin "so you rely on luck to get you through life"

Me "no I rely on it to help me with making kills easier for me plans go better too thanks to it"

Ozpin "so you think you can clear out nest of Grimm with your team. Something that is usually done by a team of 3rd years from beacon with a trained huntsman with them"

Me "I don't know let me look at the quest"

Quest

Save summer rose in 2 months

Secondary keep Taiyang from leaving the house without a weapon

Rewards

Money,a place to stay ,enrollment at signal, change in the plot ,progression of the plot, possibly a mentor,

Give ruby a cookie-x

Take the quest from Ozpin- ??

Impress summer rose-??

Secret quest rewards so far

Give ruby a cookie- ruby becomes a friend

Take the quest from Ozpin- ??

Impress summer rose-??

So I can take the quest and get a possible reward for it

I look at the others and nod they nod back

Me "we will do it"

Ozpin "shouldn't you ask your team first"

Me "I already have"

Ozpin "when"

Me "just now with a nod"

Ozpin "okay then have summer take you to landing pad 3 and wait for pilot Tim hollows"

Me "okay"

Puts one desert eagle in the inventory with its holster.

Later at landing pad 3

The pilot walks out of the bullhead and we ask him if his name is Tim hollows

Pilot "yes my name is Tim hollows"

Me "so Tim let's get going"

We get in the bullhead and suddenly we are knocked out

3rd POV

Summer hears a noise in the bullhead and goes in to check it out and gets knocked out

The pilot starts laughing and takes off from the pad with us in the bullhead.


	4. Chapter 3

2 hours later

1st POV Cody

Where am I

I look to my left and see summer tied up I look to my right and see my team.

They aren't awake yet

I sit there and pretend I am asleep

3 people walk in and are talking

??? "Go let her know the rose is caught and ask her what we should do about the children"

The male leaves

??? "Where is my pay for getting them Ashley"

Ashley "here take it and go be prepared for the next flight pilot Tim"

Tim "see you then"

How am I going to get out of this one

I see one of my friends starting to wake up I pm him

Pm jay: "start causing a ruckus you are the farthest away from me I can cut my binding I hid my desert eagle in my inventory. I thought that pilot looked fishy"

The others start to wake and I cut the ropes tying me up and walk over to summer and cut hers.

Sneak to the corner and get our weapons and armor I put it all beside summer and walk around to the opposite side to where her back is turned and then I use observe

Ashley turnip

Lvl 6

Hp 500

Ap 1000

I cough and she looks at me

Me "hi there Ashley"

Ashley "so your not stupid huh that was a good idea for a 4 year old"

Me "well I am not the smartest but I can think on the fly"

Ashley "you have a big vocabulary for a 4 year old boy"

Me "and 2 big guns"

I pull out my 2 desert eagles and shoot fire and wind at her she is hit by both being caught off guard and I rush her and cut twice and back up and shoot her again

Ashley turnip

Lvl 6

Hp 500

Ap 300/1000

She drops a scythe and I pick it up and rush her and strike 2 times again her aura flickers and disappears and she goes to strike again.

Ashley turnip

Lvl 6

Hp 500

Ap 0/1000

I decided to end it I cut her in half and watched the blood pour and squirt everywhere. Summer walks up.

Summer "you okay"

Me "yep I didn't think there would be this much though"

Summer "most would be freaking out after their first kill of a human"

Me "gamers mind keeps me calm during stressful times I can't be mentally tortured and can't have my mind distorted with illusions and mental illnesses aren't a thing for me. I can't even grieve over a loss. Plus that wasn't my first kill"

Summer "so it's a blessing and a curse"

Me "for me yes for people who have been through worse no"

Aidan and Aaron "when did you become so violent "

Jay "you didn't even hesitate"

Me "why should I she would do the same. And this ain't my first kill I killed 3 robbers at a bank when they were robbing it. its why I have the title the hero. Ironic right the hero doesn't even hesitate to kill."

Summer "it's fine there is nothing wrong with what he just did"

Jay "when did you learn to use a scythe"

Me "the show first came out"

Aidan "so you saw the show and wanted to copy it so you learned the moves"

Me "yep"

Me "the pilot should still be outside. Let's go"

Aaron "okay"

Aidan "anyone know how to fly"

Me "yes if it is like the ones back home"

We walk up and see him preparing to leave I go look at the controls

Me "just like earth"

sit down on the floor in the bullhead and wait he walks up all done with flight preparation he walks in I shoot him and take the cash and we leave.

Summer asks "was it really needed to shoot him"

Me "yes he betrayed us once he'll do it again"

Summer "good point"

I take us west because I see a place that looks like beacon.

Quest complete

Save summer rose in 2 months

Secondary keep Taiyang from leaving the house without a weapon

Rewards

Money,a place to stay ,enrollment at signal, change in the plot ,progression of the plot, possibly a mentor,

Give ruby a cookie-x

Take the quest from Ozpin- x

Impress summer rose-x

Secret quest rewards so far

Give ruby a cookie- ruby becomes a friend

Take the quest from Ozpin- increased respect and opportunity for mentor program

Impress summer rose-chance for her to be your mentor

1 1/2 hours later

We arrive and look around and see guns pointing at us. The others walk out and I shut down the bullhead. Everyone walks up expecting Tim and they see me a 4 year old at the controls. And the soldiers ask were Tim is.

Me "if he is the guy who kidnaped us I shot him"

I pull out my desert eagle then re-holster it.

Summer "where's Ozpin"

Soldiers "his tower"

Summer "come on let's go"

We walk into Ozpin's office and the lady at the desk says he's busy we walk past her into the elevator and go straight to the top floor. We walk I. And he is having a less than friendly talk with the general.

Ozpin "I don't care where the fuck she is find her and bring her home safe"

Summer "good to know you care"

Ozpin "okay then well that's done when did you get back"

Me "Just now I flew us back"

Summer "after killing both of are captors."

Aaron "and freeing us"

Ozpin "can I get some detail"

I sit down and explain

20 minutes later

Ozpin "well then you guys are safe and that is all that matters"

I look at my scroll it has been a few hours

Me "leave everyone looking for her for 2 days"

Ozpin "why"

Me "because I want my plan to come to fruition"

Ozpin "what plan"

Me "a plan that keeps the power balance or tips it in our favor if it works well"

Ozpin "okay"

Me "thank you for not questioning me about it I need things to follow a more natural course"

Ozpin "What next"

Me "we would like to go to signal Academy at the natural time"

Ozpin "that can be arranged but a mentor would suit you a little better"

Me "how about this mentor till signal so I can make friends for beacon because I need to go at a certain time for it to work"

Ozpin "okay I'll work on finding you a mentor you and your team get ready"

Summer "you may not have to look far for Cody would you like to learn how to use a scythe Cody"

Ozpin "but he uses swords and a guns"

Summer "and I saw him use a scythe he's good at that to"

Ozpin "what do you mean"

Me "Oh yeah I left that out on accident the girl Ashley had a scythe on her I picked it up and killed her"

Ozpin "so you killed her with her own weapon even though you had yours"

Me "it was a scythe though"

Ozpin "so why didn't you get a scythe then"

Me "because these were more useful at the current time for what needed to be done plus I will out grow these at some point"

Ozpin "good point"

Me "but I will be buying a new pair at some point But I might go with a pair of Tantō's in the future instead of katana's"

Ozpin "that sounds smart"

Me "anyway mind if I sleep here with the others till it is time for summer to leave"

Ozpin "sure"

Me " where at"

Ozpin "have summer take you too there old dorm room."

Me "okay"

We leave an show up at her old dorm 5 minutes later we walk in.

Me "so you want to be my mentor now guess I should call you teach then"

Summer "no you will not call me that summer is fine"

Me "but teach"

Summer "why did i sign up for this"

The others "we don't know we thought you lost it after being kidnapped"

Summer "that may actually be possible"

Me "I'm not that bad"

Aaron "did you really just say that"

Me "hey I'll admit that I am bad just not that bad"

Aidan "What helps you sleep at night bud"

Me "you to Aidan"

Looks at jay

Jay "don't look at me"

Me "really no backup from any of you"

Others "did you expect it"

Me "no just hopeful"

We all lay down and start to sleep somehow I got the couch

Me "being team leader has no perks"

Then I start to go to sleep.


End file.
